


TRAPPED

by vi_ntage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 1992, Alternate Universe - Police, Angst, Crimes, Horror, Investigations, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, POV First Person, Psychological Horror, Religious Content, Sect AU, Violence, testimony
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vi_ntage/pseuds/vi_ntage
Summary: « C'EST ICI QUE TOUT S'EST DÉROULÉ. »Hiver 1992. Sendai, Préfecture de Miyagi.Le corps de John Doe est découvert sur le bas côte d'une route de campagne. Alors qu'une enquête pour homicide est ouverte, elle prend une toute autre tournure, bien plus tragique, pire que ce que quiconque aurait put imaginer.« Un petit village perdu au beau milieu de la forêt, dès lors inconnu du grand public et dont l’histoire allait pourtant défrayer la chronique. »/// HIATUS :: RÉÉCRITURE \\\
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	1. PROLOGUE. 'JOHN DOE'

**Author's Note:**

> Salut...  
> Je me présente rapidement, moi c'est Sage. C'est la première fic que je publie en ligne et à dire vrai je suis un peu paumée désolé ^^'  
> Enfin bref, voici donc 'TRAPPED', une fic dont l'idée me trotte depuis un petit moment dans la tête mais que jusqu'ici je n'avais pas eu le courage d'écrire mais finalement voilà et j'espère vraiment que ce prologue vous plaira ! On est donc sur un POV interne avec Semi Eita en personnage principal pour le moment, mais vous verrez que ce ne sera pas toujours le cas par la suite.
> 
> Sur ceux... bonne lecture :)
> 
> PS : vous pouvez écouter la musique 'Namae' de Amazarashi pendant la lecture ( juste quelque chose que j'aime faire, associer une musique à une fic x) )

C’EST ICI QUE TOUT S’EST DÉROULÉ.

Un petit village perdu au beau milieu de la forêt, dès lors inconnu du grand public et dont l’histoire allait pourtant défrayer la chronique.  
Le 14 décembre 1992, le corps de John Doe était retrouvé sur le bas côté d’une petite route de campagne. On ne savait pas d’où il venait, ni ce qu’il faisait là, encore moins comment il s’y était retrouvé, et la cause du décès était difficilement déterminable tant le cadavre était abîmé. Tout ce que l’on savait, c’était qu’il devait avoir entre quatorze et seize ans, ni plus, ni moins, et qu’il avait subit un véritable calvaire. Le nombre d’ecchymose sur son corps était tel qu’il en était rendu difficile de toutes les compter sans en oublier une bonne dizaine dissimulées un peu partout.

_« Y a-t-il un endroit que vous souhaiteriez voir en premier lieu ?_  
_\- L’église. »_

Après seulement une semaine, l’enquête piétinait toujours et je recevais un appel de la criminelle de Sendai réclamant mes services d’investigateur hors-pair. Il m’avait fallu un bon mois avant d’accepter la requête, peu enthousiaste à l’idée de reprendre du service après deux ans d’arrêt forcé - et avec le recul, j’aurais préféré refuser. En général, ils faisaient appel à moi soit quand ils se retrouvaient face à une affaire qui allait au-delà de leur qualification ( en somme, quasiment toute ), soit quand il se retrouvait au pied du mur ( entendez par là, tout le temps ). Bref, vous l’aurez compris, on avait affaire à une vrai bande de bras cassés…

_« Qu’est-ce qu’on faisait exactement dans cette église ?_  
_\- Ce que tout le monde fait habituellement dans une église, je suppose. On priait._  
_\- C’est pas ce que je vois… »_

J’ai un don. Je vois des choses qui appartiennent au passé. A un endroit, à un temps précis, je vois tout. Une faculté qui peut se montrer particulièrement utile dans les situations de crise, mais qui s’avère être une véritable torture pour celui qui la détient. Imaginez vous un instant assister au meurtre d’une personne et ne rien pouvoir faire… rien d’autre à part observer et prier pour que ça se termine. J’ai souffert de troubles anxieux après ma dernière affaire, ce qui m’a valu deux années sur la touche. Du jour au lendemain, j’étais devenu sévèrement bègue, j’enchaînais les nuits blanches et avais atrocement froid en permanence. Il m’était aussi devenu impossible de me nourrir convenablement : toute nourriture semblait avoir perdu de son goût et était devenu dégueulassement fade. Mais le pire dans tout ça, s’était quand je fermais les yeux. Les mêmes images tournaient en boucles derrière mes paupières, encore et encore ; encore et toujours. Comme un cauchemar sans fin, cette femme d’une chétivité alarmante, la langue coupée et les yeux rincés de tout éclat, asséchés par les larmes, qui gémissait faiblement de douleur, assise, nue, sur le sol glacé de cette minuscule cave sombre et humide.  
Tout repose sur cette capacité à comprendre, ressentir les sentiments, se mettre à la place des autres : ou l’empathie. Malgré d'innombrables séances chez un psychothérapeute incompétent ; malgré les nombreuses nuits passées à descendre bouteilles après bouteilles ; malgré les drogues dures et douces ne serait-ce que pour oublier : rien de tout ça n’avait aidé à mon rétablissement et rien ne le pourra. Tout repose sur l’empathie ; connaissez-vous un moyen d’en guérir ?

_« C’est quoi, ces peintures ?_  
_\- Ce sont des représentation de l’enfer. Elles donnent un aperçu de ce qui attendra les fidèles s’ils se détournent de l’église._  
_\- Oh, c’est… violent._  
_\- C’est voulu. »_

Je me souviens le jour où je suis arrivé dans les bureaux de la police de Sendai et vu de leur tronches de cake indécis. Si j’avais été à leur place, j’aurais certainement tiré la même gueule. On promet un type aux capacités extraordinaires et au final on vous présente un étranger dépressif aux allures de charlot. Autant dire qu’avec les valises de trois tonnes que je me promenais sous les yeux, mes cheveux gras et mon manteau beaucoup trop long malgré mon mètre soixante-dix-neuf je ne payais pas de mine.  
J’ai fais connaissance avec une bonne partie d’entre eux et je peux affirmer que ces gars là n’étaient rien d’autre qu’une bandes d’amateurs pour ne pas dire d’incapables. Le seul qui me semblait à peu près potable s'appelait Leon Oohira. C’était un garçon intelligent, il avait intégré l’équipe que récemment et il avait été décidé par la suite qu’il m'assisterait sur cette affaire parce que c’est un bleu et que, vous savez, les bleus ont besoin d’expérience etc… Je vais vous dire ce que j’en pense : même si leur intention première était d’envoyer quelqu’un faire le sale boulot à leur place, sur le fond ils n’avaient pas tort, mais si ça ne tenait qu’à moi j’aurais voulu qu’il ne vienne pas. Pour vous dire à quel point ce dossier était horrible.

_« Waldeinsamkeit..._  
_\- … Excusez-moi ?_  
_\- Ça veut dire ‘avoir le sentiment d’être seul dans la forêt‘. Bon dans notre cas c’est plus vraiment un sentiment, enfin… Excuse-moi, je raconte n’importe quoi. Cet endroit me fiche la chair de poule._  
_\- Ça ne me dérange pas. »_

Il ne nous avait fallu qu’une journée pour découvrir l’endroit d’où était sorti notre mystérieux John Doe. Un petit village clandestin perdu au beau milieu de la forêt à quelques kilomètres du lieu de découverte du corps. Tout y était étonnement bien construit pour quelque chose qui n’avait rien à faire là : des habitations en bois parfaitement construites, toutes orientées vers une plus grande bâtisse, l'épicentre du village, la fameuse église.

Soit le point de départ de cette histoire...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A SUIVRE > CHAPITRE I - CEUX QUI N'EXISTAIENT PAS


	2. I. CEUX QUI N'EXISTAIENT PAS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Premier jour d'enquête.

À NOTRE ARRIVÉE SUR LES LIEUX, nous avions conclu, Leon et moi, de faire un tour d'exploration des environs. Malgré le fait qu'on se trouvait en plein milieu de la forêt, c'étaient pas bien grand et en quelques heures on avait eut le temps de faire tout le tour.

« Y a-t-il un endroit que vous souhaiteriez voir en premier lieu ?  
\- L’église. »

La chapelle était un édifice plus ou moins imposant aux allures de grande maisonnette en pierre, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classique. Cependant, il y avait quand même quelque chose qui me chiffonnait, et cette chose se trouvait derrière le bâtiment. Ça ressemblait à un cimetière miniature ; des rangées et des rangées de tombes sans noms, et où l'on pouvait simplement lire les inscriptions 'bénis soit les morts' gravées sur chacune des croix ( pouvions nous encore appeler ça des croix d'ailleurs ? - ce n'était que deux planches en bois clouées l'une sur l'autre à la va vite. ) Quand bien même l'enterrement devait être rapide, ils auraient au moins pu faire l'effort d'inscrire le nom des morts plutôt que cette phrase stupide, c'était la réflexion que je m'étais faite. Il y avait aussi ce panel pas loin de l'entrée. Ça disait ' VA À L'ÉGLISE ou le Diable t'ATTRAPERA ! ' avec un petit diablotin tenant une faux. Sérieusement, ça m'avait fait sourire. Je me disais 'à qui ils pensent faire peur avec ça ? C'est ridicule'.  
L'intérieur était tout aussi conventionnel qu'une chapelle ordinaire. quoiqu'un peu, voir beaucoup, moins grand que ce que ça en avait l'air de l'extérieur. C'est là que j'ai remarqué cette porte derrière le sanctuaire. Une petite porte verrouillée avec vieux cadenas. J'avais l'impression qu'elle n'avait absolument rien à faire là, et cette pensée s'était confirmée quand _j'ai vu cette petite main dépasser de l’entrebâillement et s'agripper à la jointure._

« Qu’est-ce qu’on faisait exactement dans cette église ?  
\- Ce que tout le monde fait habituellement dans une église, je suppose. On priait.  
\- C’est pas ce que je vois… »

 _C'était maintenant une tête que je voyais dépasser. Une touffe de cheveux roux, détrempée, qui cachait la moitié d'un visage mince à la peau pâle maladive. J'avais déjà amorcé un pas pour aller jeter un coup d’œil, et au même moment, la personne derrière la porte avait disparue, comme violemment tirée à l'intérieur de la pièce._ J'ai préféré faire demi-tour et m'en aller, j'appréhendais - non, je vais être honnête, j'avais eu peur de ce sur quoi j'aurais pu tomber en entrant là dedans. J'étais pas encore prêt pour assister à ce qui s'y tramait très certainement.  
On a quitté la chapelle après un quart d'heure environ, et alors qu'on s'apprêtait à passer le portes royales, mon attention s'était porté sur les deux fresques de chaque côté du portails. Elles étaient tout simplement immondes, même difficiles à regarder, j'en avais eu des frissons. Sur celle de droite, on pouvait voir ce qui ressemblait à un amas de visage humanoïde, aux orbites vides d'où s'écoulaient des larmes de sang et aux mâchoires tombantes, comme s'ils étaient en train de fondre, et celle de gauche représentait une silhouette sombre aux yeux brillants et aux oreilles pointues, la bouche béante, pleine de dents difformes, debout dans un fond aux tons rougeâtres, semblable à des flammes. Ça avait l'air de se tordre de douleur en nous regardant. Le cauchemar.

« C’est quoi, ces peintures ?  
\- Ce sont des représentation de l’enfer. Elles donnent un aperçu de ce qui attendra les fidèles s’ils se détournent de l’église.  
\- Oh, c’est… violent.  
\- C’est voulu. »

On avait finit par sortir, puis on a fait le tour du village rapidement, passant de maison en maison. Étonnamment - ou pas tellement en fait quand on sait qu'il s'agit d'un village abandonné - les portes de chacune d'entre-elles étaient ouvertes et tout à l'intérieur était s'en dessus dessous, comme s'ils avaient fichu le bazar en voulant partir à la hâte. Qui sait, peut-être fuyaient-ils quelque chose ? Et encore j'en doutais, avec un tel bordel... Dans l'une d'elle on a retrouvé une note étrange. Je saurais pas exactement dire de quoi ça parlait, mais ça évoquait la résurrection, le sacrifice et la vie éternel. C'était écrit d'une façon bizarre, sans aucune syntaxe, comme une suite de mot aléatoire. L'écriture était tremblante, les lettres baveuses, bref s'était... bizarre.  
Y'a autre chose que j'avais remarqué dans ce village fantôme : y'avait beau y avoir toutes les traces d'une civilisation, c'était comme ci jamais personne n'y avait habité, ou plutôt comme si les personnes qui était là avait tout simplement disparue de la surface de la terre ou n'avaient même jamais existé. En fait, ce qui me faisait pensé ça, s'était le fait qu'à aucun moment, à aucun endroit, nous n'avions mis le doigt sur ne serait-ce qu'une photo, un nom, ou autre quelconque élément qui nous donnerait un indice sur l'identité d'une quelconque personne ayant habité les lieux. Et les tombes sans noms derrière l'église, ou encore notre John Doe...  
À ce point là, je commençais à me dire que c'étaient clairement pas dut au hasard.

« Waldeinsamkeit...  
\- … Excusez-moi ?  
\- Ça veut dire ‘avoir le sentiment d’être seul dans la forêt‘. Bon dans notre cas c’est plus vraiment un sentiment, enfin… Excuse-moi, je raconte n’importe quoi. Cet endroit me fiche la chair de poule.  
\- Ça ne me dérange pas. »

* * *

A notre retour au poste, je n'avais pas voulue perdre de temps alors j'avais tout de suite embarqué Leon pour que l'on commence à rédiger notre rapport d'enquête. On y a recensé tout ce qu'on avait pu voir, photo à la clé ( qu'il avait eut la très bonne idée de prendre durant notre visite ). Au fur à mesure qu'on écrivait, mon cerveau tournait à plein régime et les premières hypothèses quant à ce qu'on avait trouvé là-bas me venaient à l'esprit. Et puis sur une pensée, j'ai fini par me dire 'et si on avait affaire à une secte ?'

« Tu penses que ça pourrait être l'oeuvre une secte religieuse ?  
\- C'est fort possible. En tout cas ça expliquerais beaucoup de chose. »

J'aurais préféré qu'il ne confirme pas cette idée...  
Quand on pense secte, on pense tout de suite suicide collectif, et peut-être était-ce qui était arrivé aux habitants de ce village...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A SUIVRE > CHAPITRE II - GARE A CE QUE VOUS VOYEZ, PETITS YEUX


	3. II. GARE À CE QUE VOUS VOYEZ, PETITS YEUX - PARTIE I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second jour d'enquête.
> 
> //AVERTISSEMENT\\\ DESCRIPTION DE CADAVRE

LE LENDEMAIN DE NOTRE EXPLORATION du village, après avoir réfléchi à toutes les thèses possibles - en somme très peu - nous nous étions décidés à creuser un peu plus celle de la secte religieuse. La première question à laquelle on avait voulut répondre c'était 'est-ce que ces gens sont encore en vie ?' et vous vous doutez bien que notre réponse a été non, bien évidemment. Se posait ensuite la question 'où se trouvent-il alors ?' et c'est ce qu'on avait tout de suite cherché à savoir.  
On y était retourné le jour même pour essayer de trouver une quelconque piste. Je m'étais souvenu de ce que j'avais vu dans l'église, la fameuse porte et _la personne qui en était presque sortit_. Peut-être se trouvaient là-bas les restes des villageois ? Alors on y ai retourné en emportant avec nous de quoi briser le verrou. Et euh...

« Ugh... Sainte merde.  
\- Haa... Excusez-moi, je... dois prendre l'air. »

Comment je pourrais l'expliquer... Ce qu'on a vu de l'autre côté... Ça allait au delà de l'horreur pure.  
Vous pourriez pas comprendre, à moins d'avoir déjà vu une fois dans votre vie à quoi ça ressemble un cadavre en décomposition très avancée. Pour vous expliquer très rapidement, quand on meurt, le corps s'assèche et devient rigide, la chair se liquéfie, une partie se fait bouffer par les asticots, le reste finit par s'échapper par là où elle le peut, soit par le nez, la bouche ou l'anus, et après un certain temps on ressemble plus qu'à un gros tas de merde moisi étalé sur le sol à l'odeur sacrément putride soit dit en passant. Vous voyez le tableau maintenant ? En espérant ne pas vous avoir trop heurté. Je pense que vous verrez la mort différemment maintenant.

Aussi, y'en avait plusieurs.

* * *

Y'en avait huit en tout. Huit cadavres en décomposition plus ou moins avancée, certains plus abîmés que d'autres, mais tout aussi méconnaissables. Quatre filles et quatre garçons, ayant tous entre dix et seize ans. On avait trouvé des tonnes de lésions partout sur leurs corps, autour des chevilles et des poignets, comme s'il avaient été attachés, et aussi au niveau du sexe, probablement causé par des viols répétés. Exactement comme notre John Doe. On se retrouvait désormais avec neuf cadavres sans noms sur les bras, du jamais dans toute ma carrière.

« J'ai jamais vu un tel merdier de toute ma vie... Sinon, quoi d'autre de neuf, monsieur le médium ?  
\- Je suis pas médium.  
\- Vous voyez pas les morts ?  
\- ... . »

Qui dit situation de crise dit réunion de crise, alors on s'était tous réuni en salle de réunion pour faire un point sur ce qu'on avait, même si à cet instant, personne n'avait vraiment envie d'aborder le sujet. Pour ma part, je n'avais pas envie d'échanger avec ces incompétents. On avait accroché les photos de l'enquête sur le pêle-mêle et personne osait poser les yeux dessus. Faut dire que c'était un coup à vous retourner salement l'estomac. Je me souviens que Leon n'avait pas pu participer, c'était encore trop choquant même pour un grand gaillard comme lui et je pouvais parfaitement comprendre, on comprenait tous. Et vous savez quoi, il a bien fait de ne pas venir. Absolument rien n'était ressortit de cette réunion. Au final, le seul sujet abordé plus ou moins sérieusement avait été celui des médias. 'Faut-il en parler ou non ?' Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien foutre ? On avait neuf cadavres sur les bras, et tous ce qui les intéressait c'était de savoir s'il fallait faire péter l'info à la presse. On nageait en plein délire...

Après cette perte de temps considérable, j'avais décidé de rattraper le temps perdu, et j'avais donc décidé de retourner sur la scène de crime avec la ferme intention de découvrir ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette chapelle, dans ce village. Cet endroit était encore plus effrayant en soirée et en étant seul. Ça ressemblait de plus en plus à un décor de film post-apocalyptique et j'avais l'impression qu'à tout moment, une chose où un malade me tomberait dessus et ne ferait qu'une bouchée de moi.

« Okay, Eita... Courage, tu peux le faire... tu peux le faire, tu peux le faire... »

Ce premier pas dans la chapelle m'avait fait l'effet d'un retour immédiat dans le temps.  
_Il y avait tout ces gens. Ils étaient tous de dos, debout entre les rangées de banc face à l'autel, parfaitement silencieux, dans une posture légèrement voûtée, habillés dans des vêtements d'époque. En face d'eux, un prêtre dans sa soutane diffusait sa parole, les bras largement ouvert, comme un énorme câlin au monde, derrière lui des gamins alignés, habillés avec des longues robes blanches et tenant chacun entre leur mains une petite croix en bois sculptée. Et là je l'ai reconnu..._

_John Doe._

_Ça faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute ; cheveux noirs, yeux marrons, taille moyenne, c'était lui à cent pourcent. C'était encore plus flagrant avec ces vêtements : c'était ceux qu'il portaient quand on a retrouvé son cadavre au bord de la route. Quand je l'ai vu, la première chose que j'ai remarqué c'était son large sourire d'enfant. En le voyant avec une telle mine, et en imaginant l'état dans lequel on l'avait retrouvé, je pouvais que me sentir horriblement triste pour lui et on ne peut plus déterminé à découvrir ce qui était arrivé._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A SUIVRE > CHAPITRE III - GARE À CE QUE VOUS VOYEZ, PETITS YEUX - PARTIE II


End file.
